Chanyeol's New Butler
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Kehidupan orang malas seperti Park Chanyeol. Ibunya yang terlalu kekanakan. Butler Suho yang terlalu disiplin. Adiknya Sehun yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. dan.. seorang butler baru bernama Byun Baekhyun yang mengubah hidunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol's New Butler**

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Romance, Fluff, School Life, 'lil bit Hurt/Comfort

Rated : tau -_- pokoknya 15+

Length : Chaptered

Pairing : ChanyeolxBaekhyun slight! SehunxLuhan slight! SuhoxLay

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

Suho a.k.a Kim Joon Myun

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Zhang Yi Xing

Other

Warning : YAOI [Boy's Love], Lemon.

Backsound : Kana Nishino – Best Friend

A/N : Entah author yang emang udah gila atau gak waras lagi, author ngebayangin kalo ff ini dijadikan anime pake opening nya STEREOPONY – CHIISANA MAHOU lalu ending nya NO REGRET LIFE – NAKUSHITA KOTOBA pasti seruu =3 ah, udahan ah ngayal nya -_- happy reading yaa~ capcuuss~

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

* * *

Dengan malu-malu, sang mentari keluar dari sarang nya dengan perlahan. Lambat laun memperlihatkan sinarnya keseluruh penjuru bumi yang ia lewati. Silaunya mampu memasuki keseluruh bangunan yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ah.."

Lelaki yang masih terlelap itu tiba-tiba saja terkejut ketika setitik air panas menyentuh ujung jempol kakinya. Dalam hati ia merutuki siapa yang sudah dengan teganya membangunkan tidurnya. Biar hanya setitik, yang namanya air panas ya tentu saja perih.

Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Berniat ingin melihat keadaan sang ujung jempol tercinta, apakah melepuh atau tidak.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Terpampang sebuah rentetan barang tak berguna (menurut Chanyeol) kemudian disusun melalui berbagai cara dan akhirnya menghasilkan setitik air panas yang perantaranya tepat diatas ujung kaki sang pemuda.

[Biar lebih mudah, lihat komedi yang -nya terbangun gegara ada air yang nyentuh ujung kakinya]

"Suhoooo…."

Sang pemuda tadi berteriak dengan malas sekaligus kesal. Memanggil si butler milik ibunya agar segara datang padanya. Dan terdengarlah suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan laki-laki berbaju jas rapih beserta dengan nampan disela lengan kanannya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?"

Yang dipanggil 'tuan muda' tadi pun menoleh cemberut pada si pemberi pertanyaan, "Siapa yang membuat ini? Hal seperti ini membuatku terbangun dari tidurku Suho!"

"Baro yang membuatnya, aku yang menyuruhnya, dan Nyonya besar yang memerintahkannya. Apa kau bisa mengelak, tuan muda Chanyeol..?"

Pemuda yang masih lekat ditempat tidur nya tadi lalu berdecak kesal. Kalau sudah masalah ibunya yang bertindak, ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Dan tak kusangka ide nyonya besar sangat cemerlang. Buktinya kau bisa langsung bangun. Sekarang, ayo beranjak dari kasurmu tuan muda. Kau harus segera berangkat kesekolah.."

Butler bernama Suho tadi lalu mendekati si pemuda kemudian membantunya berdiri, "Aku tidak mau sekolah Suho! Aku maunya tidur!"

"Kalau kau tidak sekolah, bagaimana kau bisa belajar mengurus perusahaan kakekmu nanti?"

"Suruh sekolahnya yang kemari! Sekali-sekali gantian! Juga yang mengurus perusahaan kakek, suruh saja si Sehun!"

"Kau itu anak sulung Chanyeol! Peraturan keluarga hanya menyuruh anak pertama yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan! Lagipula Sehun punya keinginan sendiri! Sekarang ayo banguuun!"

"Kalo Sehun punya keinginan sendiri, kenapa aku tidak boleh punya keinginan sendiri!?"

"Sudah kubilang karna kau anak sulung Chanyeol! Sehun itu adikmu! Sudah jangan ajak aku berdebat!"

Sang butler tadi masih berusaha menarik-narik anak dari majikannya, berniat membawa dia segera berdiri dari kasurnya dan pergi berangkat kesekolah . Sialnya, kenapa harus dia yang membangunkan 'tuan-muda' yang sungguh-amat-sangat-luar-biasa pemalas itu.

Oh iya Suho ingat. Butler terakhir Chanyeol si 'tuan-muda'nya tadi, Gongchan, mengundurkan diri karna tidak tahan dengan tingkahnya yang sangat pemalas. Pantas. Suho baru sadar penderitaan yang diderita oleh Gongchan selama ini dan menghela nafas bahagia karna sekarang Gongchan sudah lepas dari si pemalas yang tengah ia tarik-tarik baju piyamanya agar segera berdiri.

"Cih, tidak ada cara lain.." Suho pun berhenti menghentikan aksinya menarik-narik baju Chanyeol, karna Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tapi tidak ia pungkiri juga kenapa Chanyeol bisa memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar , jangan lupakan dengan tubuh tingginya itu. Berbanding jauh dengan dirinya.

Sudah, jangan membahas ketinggian. Suho benci itu.

Masih dikasur dengan tangan yang memegang sisi kasur, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika pendengarannya mendengar melodi sebuah ponsel yang sepertinya sedang menekan-nekan nomor.

"Halo? Nyonya besar? Saya punya kabar buruk nyonya. Anak nyonya tidak mau bang..-"

**BRAK**

Suho langsung saja membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati kasur yang tadinya masih ditempati Chanyeol sudah acak-acakkan dan yang terpenting tidak ada lagi Chanyeol disana.

Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemericik air yang berjatuhan dan tepat didalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam ruangan itu juga.

Kali ini, Suho lah yang tersenyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Beri penghargaan pada Park Chanyeol karna sudah datang lebih awal dari kita semua!"

Seketika itu terdengar sorak-sorakkan tepuk tangan beserta siulan yang menggema didalam kelas yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mendengus kesal. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang tepat jam 7 karna biasanya ia datang sesaat setelah sang guru jam pertama masuk kekelasnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih semuanya! Terima kasih! Terima kasih juga untuk Kim Jong In karna kau orang kedua yang kukesali hari ini! Terima kasih!"

Orang bernama Kim Jong In tadi lalu tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya, "Bukan bermaksud membuatmu kesal Chanyeol. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya semenjak kita bersama sejak playgroup, kau datang tidak terlambat. Sebenarnya siapa dalang dibalik kejadian langka ini?"

Kejadian langka? Oke, Kim Jong In memang selalu bersama Chanyeol sejak playgroup sampai sekarang dan Chanyeol hampir dibuatnya muntah karna setiap hari ia selalu saja bertemu dengan Kim Jong In.

Jodoh? Biar demi apapun, Chanyeol lebih baik berjodoh dengan Voldemort dari pada dengan makhluk gaib bernama Kim Jong In itu.

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat butler mu hari ini. Kemana dia?" Tanya Kim Jong In.

"Gongchan mengundurkan diri. Sudah jangan banyak tanya Kai!" jawab Chanyeol acuh memanggil temannya yang bernama Kim Jong In dengan panggilan akrabnya.

"Kalau begitu dia pasti sangat bahagia sekarang, bisa terlepas dari makhluk pemalas sepertimu Chanyeol. Biar kutebak, setiap ada bintang jatuh, semua butler-mu yang terdahulu pasti akan berdo'a agar bisa terlepas darimu. Hahahaha!"

'Aku tidak pemalas' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak sepenuhnya pemalas.

Kalau mandi ia akan mandi sendiri, dengan seseorang yang akan meneriakinya keluar karna suka berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi. Kalau berbaju ia akan berbaju sendiri, dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah mengambilkan baju untuknya. Kalau menonton tv ia akan menonton menggunakan matanya sendiri, dengan seseorang yang dapat disuruhnya mengambilkan remote lalu memindah-mindahkan channel TV sesuai perintahnya. Kalau makan ia akan mengambil nasinya sendiri, dengan seseorang yang kemudian harus menyuapinya.

Intinya, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya pemalas. Ah, entahlah apa sebutannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebab karna Chanyeol pemalas adalah karna ia memiliki banyak pembantu yang disebut dengan maid atau apalah itu yang dapat disuruh-suruhnya dengan mudah. Apalagi wanita-wanita berpakaian seperti tokoh anime itu hanya meresponnya dengan kalimat 'Baiklah tuan muda'.

Ah, nyaman sekali hidup seperti Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kabar butler mu Kai..?"

"Butler-ku? Maksudmu My Kyungsoo?" jawab Kai dengan potongan kentang goreng yang entah sejak kapan berada didalam mulutnya.

"Ya, Your Kyungsoo.."

"Ada gerangan apa kau tanya kabar My Kyungsoo eoh? Apa sekarang kau mau mengkhianati sahabatmu ini dengan menyukai My Kyungsoo!?"

Astaga, pemikiran Kai benar-benar sempit. Apa salahnya sih kalau Chanyeol menanyakan kabar butler nya si Kai?

"Aku heran kenapa butler mu yang kau sebut 'My Kyungsoo' itu bisa bertahan dengan makhluk gaib sepertimu Kai. Memangnya kalau aku menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan langsung hamil begitu!? Tidak kan!?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menjahili mu Yeol. Kabar My Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia masih setia menjadi butler-ku. Ngomong-ngomong soal perkataanmu tadi, Kyungsoo memang akan segera hamil tapi bukan karna mu, melainkan aku"

Makhluk Gaib + Manusia berfikiran sempit + Pervert = Kim Jong In

Rumus itu dengan jelas terpampang didahi Kai dalam penglihatan Chanyeol. Kenapa juga ia bisa berteman baik dengan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti Kai ini?

Ah, sekarang rumusnya berubah lagi.

Makhluk Gaib + Manusia berfikiran sempit + Pervert + Makhluk jadi-jadian = Kim Jong In

.

.

.

Kali ini mari kita ubah setting cerita ini.

Kita pindah pada sebuah kedai kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Kedai itu menjual berbagai macam coffee, kue-kue kecil, dan makanan yang rendah kolesterol.

Didalam kedai itu, terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang yang bersantai setelah aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Ya memang kedai itu biasanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Karna suasananya yang damai dan tenang, terlepas dari hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul yang utama. Disana kita dapat merileks-kan diri.

Dengan motif dinding yang simple dan tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata, musik jazz berdengung ditelinga, terakhir kopi yang harum dan pastinya lezat dihirup bersamaan, seperti sesaat membuat pelanggan kedai itu melupakan masalah mereka.

Tidak heran kedai itu tak pernah sepi.

Kedai sederhana itu hanya memiliki 6 pegawai. 5 laki-laki dan 1 wanita. Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jong Dae, Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao, dan terakhir Song Eun Ji.

Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jong Dae, beserta Byun Baekhyun bertugas sebagai koki dikedai itu. Lu Han dan Song Eun Ji bertugas sebagai yang mengantarkan dan mencatat pesanan. Dan terakhir Huang Zi Tao yang bertugas sebagai penjaga kasir.

Semuanya bekerja keras dibawah pengawasan Bos Besar, Wu Fan. Well, hanya sedikit rahasia kecil dari kedai itu kalau sang Bos Besar memiliki rasa yang tertuju pada salah satu pegawainya, Huang Zi Tao. Makanya, Wu Fan hanya menempatkan Huang Zi Tao sebagai penjaga kasir.

Alasannya, kalau menjadikan Tao sebagai koki kemungkinan besar kedai itu akan segera bangkrut karna semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Tao berwarna hitam pekat dan berasap. Kalau menjadikannya pengantar makanan, Wu Fan takut Tao akan digoda oleh pelanggannya. Jadilah, ia menempatkan Tao pada posisi paling tersimple dikedainya.

Penjaga kasir.

"ADUH! BAGAIMANA INI!?" teriakan salah satu pegawai kedai kecil tadi seketika membuat kedua orang yang berada disebelahnya ikut panik.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Aku salah membuat kopi! Aku malah memasukkan lada kedalam kopi orang yang ada dimeja nomor 14 itu!"

"Kau ini bagaimana Baekhyun? Yang kau buat itu adalah pelanggan tetap kita disini! Kalau membuat kesalahan, maka Bos Wu Fan tidak akan segan-segan memecat mu!"

"Makanya, bantulah aku Chen!"

"Aku tidak bisa membuat kopi! Yang spesialis membuat kopi itu kau Baekhyun!"

"Aduh bagaimana ini..?"

"Sini biar aku saja, kau Baekhyun tolong lain kali berusahalah untuk tidak ceroboh. Sekarang gantikan aku menggiling adonan sementara aku membuatkan kopi"

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih Yi Xing.."

Sekarang posisi berdiri ketiga koki tadi berubah. Chen-Baekhyun-Yi Xing menjadi Chen-Yi Xing-Baekhyun. Sekedar memberitahu, koki bernama Chen sama sekali bukan pegawai baru dikedai itu, hanya saja itu adalah nama panggilan untuk Kim Jong Dae.

Koki-koki yang bekerja dikedai itu memang memiliki tempat memasak spesialis. Seperti Chen dengan spesialis-nya membuat makanan rendah kolesterol, Baekhyun yang spesialis pembuat kopi, dan Yi Xing yang spesialis pembuat cake. Ketiga-nya bekerja pada dapur yang sama tapi dimeja yang berbeda.

"Ini kopi untuk meja nomor 14.."

"Baik, eh? Yi Xing oppa? Oppa yang membuat kopi ini? Bukan Baekhyun?"

"Ya, simpan pertanyaanmu itu Eun Ji. Sekarang antarkan dulu kemeja nomor 14 sana"

Gadis dengan pakaian seperti pegawai café sewajarnya itu, akhirnya mengalah dan membawakan kopi buatan Yi Xing tadi dengan anggun menuju meja nomor 14.

"Ini kopi pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati.."

Pelanggan tadi dengan ramah ikut membungkuk melihat pegawai dihadapannya membungkuk sopan, "Ya, terima kasih.."

Gadis tadi lalu berbalik beranjak ketika sebuah suara seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf nona. Boleh saya bertanya? Kenapa kopi ini bisa berbeda dengan kopi yang biasanya saya nikmati disini?"

Si pegawai bertag-name Song Eun Ji itu lalu menghampiri kembali pelanggannya, "Ada apa tuan? Apa ada yang salah dengan kopinya?"

Pelanggan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan kopinya. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda dengan kopi yang saya pesan sebelumnya, padahal selama ini saya selalu memesan kopi yang sama. Dan itu alasan saya terkejut karna merasakan kopi ini sedikit berbeda. Katakan, siapa pembuat kopi ini?"

Eun Ji hanya memasang wajah bingung mendengar penuturan panjang pelanggannya, " Memang yang membuat kopi ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Koki kami yang spesialis pembuat kopi tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh koki kami yang spesialis pembuat cake. Saya masih tidak tau apa-apa dengan perubahan itu"

"Begitu. Kopi ini terasa lebih pahit dari kopi sebelumnya, dan saya juga menyukai aroma kopinya yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Sempurna sekali dengan selera saya. Lain kali, saya meminta koki yang spesialis pembuat cake itu saja yang membuatkan kopi saya. Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama koki itu?"

"Anu.. Zhang Yi Xing.."

"Zhang Yi Xing ya. Baiklah akan kuingat nama itu. Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah meladeni obrolanku ini, haha"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa tuan. Kami akan setia melayani pelanggan meski permintaannya aneh-aneh. Baik, saya harus segera kembali bekerja. Terima kasih kembali tuan. Selamat sore"

Eun ji lalu beranjak sopan setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari pelanggannya tadi. Dalam hati, ia masih sangat penasaran dengan tingkah **siap-siaga-perubahan-pembuat-kopi** pelanggan tetapnya itu. Yah, itu juga bukan masalahnya juga sih.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sudah membuatmu ceroboh begitu Baekhyun" jawab Chen seperti tengah meng-intimidasi teman sesama koki-nya itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Chen"

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti, ah maksudku kami semua mengerti Baekhyun"

Kini, kedai itu sudah tutup sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan para pegawainya dan Bos Besar didalam untuk sekedar berdiskusi untuk evaluasi. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk para pekerja disana untuk evalusai agar kedai itu menjadi lebih baik semakin hari kedepan.

"Ya, ceritakan masalahmu Baekhyun" ucap sang Bos Besar memihak Chen, "Setidaknya ketika kau mengeluarkan masalahmu dan membaginya pada kami, perasaanmu akan sedikit lega dan kami pasti akan mencarikan solusi untuk masalahmu"

Benar-benar Bos idola. Meminta penjelasan atas masalah pegawainya siang tadi dengan dewasanya. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecut kemudian membetulkan duduknya, agar dapat bercerita lebih nyaman.

"Baiklah. Begini, pasokan uang tabunganku menipis. Aku tidak tau lagi harus mencari uang dimana. Gaji bekerja dikedai ini sedikit tidak memadai dengan kebutuhanku, maafkan aku Bos Wu Fan kalau sedikit menyinggungmu. Itulah alasannya aku enggann untuk bercerita" jelas Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk dan memainkan ujung baju seragam kedainya.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti Baekhyun. Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan untuk melanjutkan ceritamu"

"Eumm.. Ya, kemudian sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan kenaikan kelas dan aku butuh uang banyak untuk itu. Habis, aku belum bayar komite sampai sekarang. Kalau aku tidak bayar komite, aku tidak bisa ikut ulangan.."

Yang lain hanya mengangguk paham. Yah, sedikit miris mendengarnya. Gaji dikedai ini memang sepertinya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun sehari-hari mengingat Baekhyun adalah remaja kelas 1 SMA yang tinggal sendiri disebuah apartement.

Kalau ditanya kemana orang-tuanya. Ia tidak punya orang tua kandung. Baekhyun lahir disebuah panti asuhan setelah sebelumnya para pegawai panti asuhan itu menemukan Baekhyun didepan pintu panti asuhan didalam sebuah kardus, lengkap dengan selimut dan baju yang dipakainya. Saat itu, Baekhyun masih sangat bayi, masih sangat rapuh, mungkin baru sekitar 2-3 hari ia lahir kemudian dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya.

Lalu Baekhyun diangkat oleh keluarga bermarga Byun. Setelah sesi persidangan selesai dan mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi anak asuh sepenuhnya, suami-istri keluarga Byun tadi lalu membawa Baekhyun pulang yang saat itu berumur 3 tahun kerumahnya.

Namun saat perjalanan pulang, mobil yang dibawa oleh keluarga Byun itu oleng karna menghindari seorang pejalan kaki yang langsung menyeberang tanpa melihat lampu merah kemudian mobil itu menabrak trotoar dan berakhir tragis setelah terputar-putar beberapa kali, terakhir dihentikan oleh pohon besar dihadapannya.

Kedua suami-istri itu meninggal ditempat. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ia masih hidup. Ia hidup didalam pelukan seorang wanita cantik bermarga Byun yang telah melindunginya secara tanggap. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri pada anak yang bukan lahir dari rahimnya. Setelahnya, Baekhyun ditolong oleh ahjumma pemilik apartement nya sekarang ini untuk dibesarkan kembali.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melepas marga Byun dari hidupnya. Ia mencintai orang tua angkatnya melebihi orang tua kandungnya yang telah meninggalkannya dipanti asuhan.

"Sekarang aku paham secara detail-nya kenapa posisi Baekhyun direbut oleh Yi Xing oppa!" ucap Eun Ji bangga seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"APA!? POSISI BAEKHYUN DIREBUT OLEH YI XING?" teriak Luhan dan Tao bersamaan.

"Aih, bukan begitu Luhan, Tao. Aku tidak merebutnya, tapi aku menggantikannya. Lagipula, aku hanya sebentar tadi. Baekhyun salah memasukkan campuran kopi dan malah menambahkan lada dikopi buatannya, alhasil aku menggantikannya sesaat" jelas Yi Xing panjang. Berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi kaget dan bingung diwajah Luhan, Tao dan juga Bos Besar nya.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan pelanggan itu Yi Xing?" tanya Luhan pelan yang tentunya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah sewajarnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tanya Eun Ji. Dia yang tau seluk-beluknya"

Mata Luhan lalu beralih menuju Eun Ji. Berusaha mencari keterangan dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Baik-baik. Akan kuceritakan. Begini, pelanggan tadi bilang kalau kopi buatan Yi Xing oppa agak berbeda dengan kopi yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Kopi yang dibuat Yi Xing oppa lebih pahit dan beraroma tidak terlalu menyengat, berbalik sekali dengan kopi buatan Baekhyun. Pelanggan tadi berkata ia menyukai kopi buatanmu. Anehnya, ia memintaku untuk memberitahu namamu dan ia pun berusaha mengingat namamu. Dalam fikiranku, pelanggan tadi sepertinya memang sangat tergila-gila dengan kopi buatanmu Yi Xing oppa"

Yang lain hanya bisa mengkatupkan bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Yi Xing yang diam dengan wajah merona merah. Berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Eun Ji, apa kau tau nama pelanggan itu?"

"Wah, aku tidak tau namanya oppa.."

"Curang, kenapa hanya dia yang tau namaku sedangkan aku tidak tau namanya.."

Wu Fan, sepertinya salah satu pegawaimu ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Begitu ucapan pandangan Chen dan Baekhyun pada Bos-nya itu.

"Tenang saja Yi Xing oppa. Dia kan pelanggan tetap kita. Dia pasti akan kembali kesini. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk kopi yang dipesannya tolong, suruh Zhang Yi Xing yang membuatkannya. Begitu.. Kalau tidak salah…"

Wajah Yi Xing semakin memerah seiring ucapan Eun Ji perihal pelanggan yang menyukai kopi buatannya itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun. Mungkin aku ada pekerjaan untukmu. Hyung-ku sedang mencarikan butler untuk anak majikannya. Jika kau berminat, aku bisa langsung memberi tahu Hyung-ku" ujar Chen memotong suasana canggung dikedai itu.

"Menjadi butler?"

"Ya, tidak ada masalah kan menjadi butler? Mungkin saja kau ada trauma dengan pekerjaan menjadi butler?"

Baekhyun hanya menanggapi ucapan Chen dengan tertawanya, "Haha, tentu saja tidak ada Chen. Menjadi butler tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin aku berminat menjadi butler untuk anak majikan kakakmu itu"

"Dan sepertinya aku akan kehilangan satu pegawaiku.."

Baekhyun pun seketika membatu mendengar suara sang Bos Besar.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun. Kalau gaji disini sepertinya kurang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, kau boleh mencari pekerjaan lain. Selama itu bisa menyambung kehidupanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengekang atau menahan pegawai seperti dirimu yang punya masalah keuangan. Asal, kau tidak lupa untuk terus mengunjungi kedai kita.."

Sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibir seluruh pegawai. Bos Besar nya ini memang sangat dewasa dan tegas. Tidak heran Baekhyun, Tao, Eun Ji, Luhan, Yi Xing, dan Chen menghormati sekali padanya. Sosok Wu Fan dimana-mana memang selalu terlihat bijaksana.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Wu Fan-ge. Aku juga punya sepupu yang mungkin bisa kuajak untuk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun dikedai ini" ujar Tao selembut mungkin dan dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Wu Fan.

"Ah, kau memang bisa kuandalkan My Huang Zi Tao!"

Dan pemikiran para pegawai yang menganggap bahwa Bos nya itu dewasa, tegas, dan bijaksana, harus runtuh sejenak melihat tingkah kekanakkan yang dilakukannya pada Tao. Wu Fan memeluk erat Tao seraya mengeluarkan efek berbentuk hati disekitarnya.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu diskusinya. Ayo kita pulang"

Instruksi sang Bos setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao, pegawai penjaga kasirnya.

.

.

.

"Ini… Kopi atau minuman berwarna hitam dengan campuran paku, cangkul, dan linggis dengan aroma binatang yang baru saja mati tertabrak sepeda kecil beroda empat?"

"Wah, aku sangat berterima kasih atas pujianmu itu Park Sehun. Tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku membuat kopi ini"

"Aku heran. Kenapa kau merelakan waktumu membuatkanku kopi ini Suho"

Sang Butler pun terdiam. Memberi sejenak pada pertanyaan yang diberi oleh anak kedua majikannya itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuat kopi yang rasanya sama seperti yang dibuatnya. Tapi selalu saja tidak bisa. Kufikir kopi yang kau minum itu adalah kreasi kopi terbaikku. Rupanya aku salah"

Sehun lalu memandangi kopi yang masih bertengger dijemarinya, kemudian dengan pelan meletakkannya dimeja belajarnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah mendorongmu untuk membuat kopi Suho? Dan lagi kenapa harus aku yang mencicipi kopimu? Memang aku ini kelinci percobaan?"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu tuan muda Sehun. Bukan bermaksud menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan, tapi aku hanya ingin kopi ini dicicipi dengan orang yang bisa menjelaskan kekurangannya. Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada kakakmu. Paling ia hanya memberi tanggapan "Suho! Ini tidak enak! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" lalu soal siapa yang memberi dorongan padaku agar bisa membuat kopi.."

Suho sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Beralih menatap keluar jendela kamar Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sore tadi aku keluar sebentar untuk mengunjungi kedai tetapku dan aku terkejut ketika kopi yang biasa kuminum berubah menjadi lebih enak, yah mungkin karna racikannya pas dengan seleraku, aku jadi menyukai kopi buatannya…"

"Siapa..?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa namanya? Yang sudah memberikanmu kopi itu?"

Kali ini Suho terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. Wajahnya yang seperti tomat itu terlihat salah tingkah. Ia berulang kali tergagap-gagap ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Z-Zhang Yi Xi-Xi-Xing… Zha-Zhang Yi Xing namanya.."

Sehun hanya diam melihat wajah butler ibunya yang salah tingkah itu, "Coba nanti bawa aku kesana Suho.."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya padaku? Sekarang keluarlah. Akan kuusahakan untuk menghabiskan kopimu. Jadi sekarang tinggalkan aku, aku mau melanjutkan belajarku!"

Sehun lalu berdiri dan mendorong Suho sampai keluar, "Tolong bilang pada yang lain terutama Chanyeol hyung untuk jangan berisik selagi aku belajar" kemudian pintu kamar Sehun itu tertutup. Meninggalkan sang Butler Suho yang masih berkalut dalam pikirannya.

**DRRT DRRT DRRT**

Getaran ponsel yang berada disaku celana sang Butler tentu saja menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Yo-yoboseyo?"

"_**Suho hyung? Ini aku Chen"**_

"Chen? Kau ganti nomor lagi? Astaga, kenapa kau suka sekali bergonta-ganti nomor? Nomormu sudah puluhan yang ada dikontakku!"

"_**Hentikan ocehanmu itu hyung. Aku punya kabar baik. Aku punya seseorang yang mau menjadi butler anak majikanmu itu. Besok ia akan datang dan tolong langsung beri ia pakaian butler itu"**_

"O-oh.." Suho berfikir sejenak. Kasihan sekali orang yang akan menjadi butler baru Chanyeol itu. Dan apa pula tadi itu, Chen seperti meng-copy ucapan yang ia katakan pada Sehun sebelumnya.

"_**Baiklah. Ah hyung, aku tidak sedang memakai nomor baru. Ini ponsel temanku, ponselku saat ini sedang diservis. Habis ,waktu aku cuci piring, ponselku ku ikut terjatuh kedalam bak. Ah malangnya adikmu ini hyung. Ya sudah, sampa jumpa hyung! Selamat malam! Annyeong!"**_

Kemudian hubungan antar ponsel itu terputus secara sepihak. Suho mengangguk mengerti. Chen memang tidak suka berbasa-basi dan membuang-buang pulsa, apalagi ia menghubungi Suho memakai ponsel temannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Selamat datang pada hidupmu yang akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, butler baru Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

"Tuan Chanyeol bangun. Hei, tuan muda Chanyeol bangunlah! Nanti kau bisa terlambat tuan! Tuan Chanyeol! Bangun!"

Entah kuping Chanyeol yang tengah rusak atau Chanyeol baru saja mendengar sebuah suara yang (menurut Chanyeol sangat) lembut tengah mencoba membangunkannya.

Tidak mungkin Suho melakukan operasi pada pita suaranya. Tidak mungkin juga Suho rela membangunkannya dengan cara begini. Kalau Suho, ia pasti akan menyuruh Baro membuatkannya mesin **'pembangun Chanyeol menggunakan air panas'** lagi kemudian menghubungi ibunya sebagai ancaman.

Ini pasti bukan Suho.

Apa Sehun?

Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin mempunyai telapak tangan sehalus ini. Telapak tangan yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya secara bersamaan.

Lalu siapa?

"Tuan Chanyeol, kumohon bangunlah…"

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun luluh mendengar ucapan dengan nada memelas tadi. Perlahan ia lalu membuka matanya. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda lengkap dengan pakaian butler dengan wajah yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

Astaga, apa Chanyeol sudah mati?

Kalau tidak, kenapa sekarang ia bisa melihat seorang malaikat?

"Akhirnya tuan bangun juga. Ayo, sekarang cepatlah mandi.." tegur si pemuda sambil mengangkat tangan Chanyeol agar berdiri.

Dan sebuah keajaiban jika Chanyeol menurut kemudian ia terduduk dikasur dengan mata yang masih melekat pada pemuda yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku adalah butler baru disini. Tepatnya aku adalah butler-mu tuan Chanyeol. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, atau apalah sesukamu" jawab si butler ramah dengan senyuman dibibir tipisnya.

'Oh butler baru rupanya' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati senang.

"Baik. Karna kau adalah butler baru-ku disini, aku akan memberitau mu peraturan-peraturanku. Pertama, jangan panggil aku tuan Chanyeol panggil aku Master. Kedua, kau harus melaksanakan semua perintahku, apapun yang kusuruh. Ketiga, jangan mengeluh. Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang sedikit-sedikit mengeluh. Aku akan langsung memecatmu apabila kau suka mengeluh "

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk, "Baik, aku mengerti Master"

"Bagus. Oh ya soal panggilanmu, mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Byunnie, Baekhyunnie, Baekki, Bacon. Menurutmu apa yang cocok?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar setiap panggilan yang akan diberikan pada Chanyeol untuknya. Mukanya seketika memerah, "T-Terserah Master saja.."

"Kalau kupanggil chagi atau yeobo bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda… Baekki…" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman diwajah tampannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya agar tidak terlalu cepat berdetak.

"Baiklah, nama Baekki tidak masalah. Sekarang Master harus mandi kalau tidak Master bisa terlambat masuk sekolah"

"Baekki.."

"Hm?"

"Mandikan aku.."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersentak kaget, "A-apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa pada peraturanku yang nomor dua"

"Ma-Master Chanyeol…-"

"Bahkan sekarang kau lupa pada peraturanku yang nomor tiga? Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang ingin segera dipecat"

"Baik! Baiklah! Baiklah!" Baekhyun langsung menghentangkan tangannya ketika Chanyeol sudah akan beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu keluar, bukannya kekamar mandi.

"Bagus. Begitulah harusnya tugas seorang Butler pada Master-nya. Sekarang, ayo…

Cepat mandikan aku…"

Dan Chanyeol sangat bisa mendengar suara tegukan liur ditenggorokan Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**-_-b**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Romance, Fluff, School Life, 'lil bit Hurt/Comfort

Rated : tau -_- pokoknya 15+

Length : Chaptered

Pairing : ChanBaek slight! HunHan slight! SuLay and other Pair

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

Suho a.k.a Kim Joon Myun

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Other

Warning : YAOI [Boy's Love], Lemon.

Backsound : Round Table ft. Nino – Let Me With You

A/N :

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

* * *

"Bagus. Begitulah harusnya tugas seorang Butler pada Master-nya. Sekarang, ayo…

Cepat mandikan aku…"

**GLEK**

Baekhyun meneguk air liur-nya kasar. Astaga. Memandikan Masternya? Ini baru hari pertama ia bekerja dirumah kekediaman keluarga Park dan ia harus memulainya dengan memandikan Master-nya?

Mandi bersama dengan adiknya saja ia malu, apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah Masternya alias Majikannya.

"Ma-Master, kau yakin?"

Dan pemuda tinggi yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun itu mengangguk, "Cepatlah, bukannya kau mau aku tidak terlambat?" ucapnya santai.

Baekhyun lalu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah.."

Sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibir Chanyeol. Butler nya yang satu ini benar-benar penurut. Beda sekali dengan Gongchan, Sungjong, Jonghyun, Kyung, Himchan, Daehyun, Minhyun, dan…. Banyak lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak butler yang mengundurkan diri sebagai butler pribadinya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Ketika Chanyeol sudah sampai didalam kamar mandi, "Nah, masuklah Baek..-"

**BLAM**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika pintu yang ada dihadapannya itu tertutup kencang, "Mandilah sendiri Master! Aku akan segera menyiapkan bajumu!"

"Hei! Kau bilang kau mau memandikanku! Hei! Baekki! Baekhyunnie!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari luar. Cih, pintar juga butler barunya itu. Berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol kemudian ketika Chanyeol sudah menginjak lantai kamar mandi, ia memundurkan langkahnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Menarik sekali.

Yah, daripada didalam kamar mandi hanya dihabiskan dengan mencerca butler barunya itu, Chanyeol akhirnya mandi dengan sendirinya.

Sial. Ia harus menarik lagi kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu malaikat.

Butler nya itu sama saja dengan Suho.

Bedanya ia lebih manis.

Cih, Chanyeol sangat kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ia mengakui kalau butlernya itu memang sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Hei Master cepatlah kebawah. Semuanya sudah menunggu untuk sarapan.."

Kepala Baekhyun menyembul masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol yang memang berada dilantai kedua, "Kalau kau tidak cepat, katanya Sehun akan meninggalkanmu"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia masih menyiapkan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas.

"Master, kau ini. Memasukkan buku kedalam tas saja seperti siput"

"Apa pedulimu? Harusnya tugas seperti kau yang lakukan untukku!"

"Aku peduli karna aku butler-mu, lagipula apa susahnya menyiapkan buku sih?"

"Kau itu butler terparah yang kupunya!"

"Berarti kau adalah Master terparah yang kukenal"

Sial, si Baekhyun jawab terus.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ini baru hari pertama si butler baru nya bekerja, tapi kenapa makhluk itu terus melawan. Padahal tadi, ia terlihat penurut tapi akhirnya sama saja.

Apa semua butler yang ditakdirkan untuk Chanyeol memang akan selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya?

"Kau sangat lama sekali Master, sini biar aku saja.."

Baekhyun lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan membantu Masternya itu memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terlihat berdiam. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, butler nya ini ternyata cantik juga, yah untuk ukuran namja.

Dan Chanyeol kesal karna pengakuan itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

Sangat berlawanan dengan ekspresi cemberut yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Hei.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak sekolah?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan buku-buku Chanyeol kedalam tasnya, "Memangnya ada apa? Kau peduli dengan kehidupanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini Master-mu, aku harus tau seluk-beluk kehidupanmu.."

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Nah, ini tas mu Master. Cepatlah kebawah sana. Adikmu menunggu" ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan tas Chanyeol pada sang empunya dan keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya tadi.

Chanyeol masih belum bergeming. Ia tengah menatap tas nya sendiri namun pikirannya melayang memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

Heh?

Chanyeol apa tadi?

Memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun?

Butler tengik itu?

Demi apapun kenapa Chanyeol jadi sangat aneh sekarang?

"HEI! CEPATLAH KEBAWAH! MASTER KAU SEDANG APA SIH!?"

Dan teriakan Baekhyun tadi langsung membuat Chanyeol kelabakan memasang tas nya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Dimeja makan, ia sudah melihat adiknya Sehun duduk bersama dengan butler Suho dan butler tengik nya tadi. Terlihat Suho tengah mengoles beberapa mentega diroti milik Sehun. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi tunggu, apa jangan-jangan butler tengiknya itu tengah mengoleskan mentega dirotinya? Diroti Chanyeol?

"Kau mengoleskan roti ini untukku?"

Baekhyun lalu mendongak kesamping, menampakkan sang master dengan balutan seragam SMA nya, "Tentu saja, kau fikir untuk siapa lagi? Sekarang duduk lah"

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk mengerti dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Buka mulutmu Master, aaaa~"

Sontak Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Baekhyun menyuapinya roti hasil olesan sang butler tadi. Baekhyun lalu memundurkan lengannya dan memandang Chanyeol. Tatapannya seolah-olah tengah berkata, 'bagaimana?'

Dan Chanyeol kembali mengangguk polos.

Sehun dan Suho yang melihat acara sarapan Chanyeol dengan butler nya itu hanya bisa termangu. Jarang-jarang Chanyeol bisa merespon begitu. Kalau biasanya ia memang disuapi (tentu saja karna ia malas memasukkan makanan sendiri kedalam mulutnya) setelahnya ia hanya berlalu, maksudnya tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada butler barunya itu. Dan Suho bersyukur karna adiknya **–Chen-** mengirimkannya butler yang tepat untuk anak majikannya.

"Apa?" ucap Chanyeol bertanya pada dua makhluk yang tengah memandangi dirinya dan Baekhyun itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hyung. Ditunggu undangan pernikahannya.." jawab Sehun datar sambil memakan kembali rotinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu kembali saling suap-menyuapi.

'Aih, baru hari pertama saja Baekhyun sudah bisa merebut hati tuan muda Chanyeol' gumam Suho dalam hati senang.

Sarapan pagi itu dilewatkan dengan keheningan dari masing-masing. Mungkin yang terdengar hanyalah suara rengekan-rengekan Chanyeol yang meminta terus disuapi oleh Baekhyun, butler barunya itu. Kemudian Suho dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol dan tuan muda Sehun, silahkan berangkat. Mobil sudah kami siapkan.." Seorang maid tiba-tiba saja hadir dalam keheningan itu. Mendengar nama mereka disebut, Chanyeol dan Sehun pun segera mengambil tas mereka dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kami pergi!" ucap keduanya sambil berlalu. Suho dan Sehun hanya melambaikan tangan mereka, berbeda dengan lainnya yang membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun itu pun melengang pergi. Meninggalkan istana mereka untuk mengabdi pada sebuah bangunan bernama Sekolah.

Para maid mulai membersihkan meja makan bekas tuan muda mereka beserta butler-nya sarapan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung saja ingin ikut membantu.

"Tidak usah tuan Baekhyun. Ini sudah tugas kami. Seorang butler hanya mengurusi kehidupan pribadi Master-nya, bukan ikut melakukan tugas seperti ini.." ucapnya maid tadi lembut beserta senyumannya yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Tidak apa, hal begini sudah biasa bagiku. Santai saja, ayo kita lakukan sama-sama"

Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan ikut membersihkan meja makan yang super besar itu. Sang maid tadi hanya mendengus senang melihat tingkah butler baru Chanyeol, ia sempat melihat Suho yang ikut tersenyum pada tingkah Baekhyun, dan maid itu sekarang sadar…

Byun Baekhyun adalah butler yang paling berbeda yang pernah Chanyeol miliki.

Yah, untuk saat ini sih.

Suho juga tak kalah senang melihat Baekhyun. Dan sebuah getaran disaku celananya menghentikan senyumannya sesaat.

**From : Mrs. Park unyu-unyu deh**

**Time : 07.15 KST**

_**Suho-chii~ Hari ini aku akan pulang dari Swiss! **_＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／**_Jangan beritahu Chanyeol honey dan baby Sehun ku ya! Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk mereka_ **⊙ω⊙**_Sekalian suruh para maid membuatkan makanan yang paling enak! See you soon_~**（○゜ε＾○）

Oh, majikannya akan pulang toh hari ini.

Nyonya besar akan pulang. Pas sekali sih untuk memperkenalkan butler baru Chanyeol pada petinggi rumah itu.

Oh iya, untuk sekedar mengingatkan. Nama norak dikontak Suho itu, sama sekali bukanlah Suho yang menulisnya begitu. Melainkan nya sendirilah yang bersikeras untuk dinamai begitu.

Sekian.

.

.

.

"Ya! Latihan selesai!"

Teriakan dari guru yang mengajar olahraga itu terdengar nyaring diteringa para siswanya, tidak terkecuali anak bungsu dari keluarga Park, Sehun.

Ia segera meletakkan raketnya (sebelumnya ia memang sedang bermain tenis) digudang peralatan olahraga setelah itu segera menuju kekantin untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Bubble tea coklat nya satu!"

Tentu saja, Bubble tea.

Sekira sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Sehun lalu kembali ke lapangan dan duduk dibangku panjang bersama teman-temannya. Pekikan-pekikan gadis gerombol yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk dapat terdengar oleh Sehun.

Maklum, orang cakep. Jadi ge'eran gitu.

"Sehun, kau popular sekali yaa. Bagaimana sih supaya aku juga bisa jadi kau. Diteriaki ribuan gadis, diberi kado dan surat cinta setiap hari nya. Ahh, aku juga ingin seperti itu, pasti menyenangkan.."

Sehun berdecak dalam hati. Apa nya yang menyenangkan?

Diteriaki ribuan gadis itu menyenangkan? Saat kau dengan santainya berjalan dikoridor kau ditatapi suguhan mata lapar oleh para gadis (err cowok uke juga), saat kau makan kau dipotret memakai kamera flash oleh para gadis (jangan lupakan para cowok uke juga), saat kau minum dan tetesan airnya sedikit mengalir melewati leher mu… kau dapat mendengar suara bising kuku yang digesek didinding dan teriakan semacam :

'Aduhh gila Park Sehun, lu cakep banget si'

'Park Sehuuun, saolooooh'

'Plisss, Sehun jadi pacar gue plisss'

'Yaoloh emak, menantu elu maak, cakep banget maak'

'Sehuun! Sehuun! Why you so cakep?'

Yah, Sehun sih sudah biasa dengan yang seperti itu.

"Peniel, jika kau jadi aku.. kau pasti menyesali perkataanmu barusan.." Laki-laki yang bernama Peniel itu pun mengerutkan dahinya cepat.

Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyenangi sesuatu secara berlebihan ataupun memiliki hobi yang ditekuni secara intens. Sehun adalah anak yang cenderung cepat bosan.

Makanya, Sehun tak pernah punya gandengan sebelumnya.

Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak dulu. Jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih atau gandengan atau kecengan atau… yahh terserah apalah sebutannya, Ia yakin ia akan menjadi orang yang meninggalkan pasangan terlebih dahulu. Kembali ke sifat Sehun tadi, dia sosok yang cenderung cepat bosan.

Tapi.

Nah, ada tapi nya noh.

Ada satu hal yang kini membuat prinsip Sehun itu hancur/runtuh/tumbang. Seorang sunbae nya yang duduk dikelas 12-A.

Luhan.

Sehun lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kelas 12-A yang terbuka. Bersyukur bahwa kakak kelas idolanya itu duduk tepat disebelah jendela hingga Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Pelajaran olahraga menjadi pelajaran favorit Sehun akhir-akhir ini, karna.. yaa you know lah, Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok Luhan dari bawah meski yang terlihat hanyalah sisi samping kirinya.

Tapi Sehun tetap bersyukur.

Angin-angin sepoi dari jendela kelas itu seketika menerbangkan rambut Luhan dengan lembut, membuat si empunya merapikannya sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang diterimanya.

"Hei Sehun kau dipang- Sehun! Park Sehun! Kau kenapa?! Sehun! Sehun!"

Kini Peniel tengah menyadarkan teman disebelahya itu dengan raut wajah super khawatir karna melihat Sehun dengan wajah memerah, hidung mimisan, serta mulut yang menganga mengeluarkan tumpahan bubble tea.

"Park Sehuuun!"

Peniel, Selamat berjuang menyadarkan Sehun! Good luck yo!

.

.

.

Butler Suho terlihat tengah mondar-mandir diruang tamu rumah kekediaman keluarga Park. Sesekali ia duduk kemudian berdiri lagi untuk sekedar maju-jalan-berbalik-maju-jalan.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya dapat diam. Ia tidak berani untuk menegur, karna sebelumnya ia sudah menegur tapi malah mendapat bentakan dari Suho.

"Anu…"

"Jangan sekarang tuan Byun.."

Tuh kan.

Baekhyun hanya ingin tau kenapa Butler senior itu mondar-mandir, apa salahnya sih kalau cuma ingin bertanya? = Baekhyun's Mind

"Baiklah.."

Butler yang mondar-mandir itu pun berhenti. Ia langsung mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Baekhyun!"

"Ya?"

"Tunggu disini, aku mau ketoilet. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk cepat. Butler itu segera ketoilet untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Baekhyun masih bingung. Suho mondar-mandir dari tadi hanya untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam disini supaya jangan kemana-mana selagi ia ditoilet, begitu?

Suara bel menggema dirumah besar kekediaman Park. Baekhyun yang memang memiliki jarak paling dekat dengan pintu utama segera membuka pintu besar itu.

"Hai!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah dan mendapati seorang gadis imut berambut pirang menyapanya dengan kalimat 'hai'.

"Maaf anak kecil, kamu tersesat ya? Kenapa bisa sampai kesini? Apa security sedang tidak berjaga?"

Gadis pirang tadi seketika terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk beberapa koper besar dibelakangnya.

"Bawakan masuk yaa"

"Kau ingin menginap disini?"

Gadis tadi tertawa kecil. Benar-benar imut, fikir Baekhyun.

"Hei anak kecil…" Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar sejajr dengan tinggi gadis tadi, "Kau tidak bisa dengan seenaknya menginap disini. Ini rumah orang kaya, kalau kau ketahuan disini diam-diam, aku tidak yakin kau bisa pulang dengan selamat. Jadi, pulanglah.."

"Tapi rumahku disini.."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa gadis ini adik Chanyeol yang ketiga?

"Kau pasti butler baru yaa, pantas tidak kenal denganku. Ahahahahaa" Gadis tadi kembali tertawa, "Daripada menjadi butler, kau lebih bak jadi pramugari saja. Habis, kau cantik sih!"

Penistaan!

Dimana-mana laki-laki itu tampan/ganteng/cakep, bukannya cantik!

"Asal kau tau ya adik kecil, aku ini namj-"

"NYONYA BESAR! ASTAGA KAU SUDAH DATANG?"

Heh?

Nyonya besar?

Gadis bonsai ini?

* * *

A/N : saya update lama? iya tau banget kok. mian nee chap ini tidak ada perbaikan alias sekali bikin langsung saya post, jadi masalah typo dan hal 'bad' semacamnya, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

**Thank's to : rachel suliss, yoohami, byunnie, anna, Historia Rain, baeknyexotic, ChanLoveBaek, nafira el salsabila, baekyeolssi, , , dyodokyung, nin nina, SunSHY, KkamCon Penjahat FanFic, SiDer Tobat, ajib4ff, Nada Lim, Putriii **


End file.
